


Bottoms Up (Stargate SG-1 Gen)

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always look on the bright side of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up (Stargate SG-1 Gen)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Serpent's Lair.

Hammond glared at him with the utmost disgust. "Dismissed."  


He sat back down heavily. Well, shit. That was it then. Nukes, naquadah--why the hell had he thought that would work? These damn Goa'uld were like cats--nine lives and then some!  


Taking a long drink of coffee, he wished for scotch instead. Hell, something bigger than alcohol would be along any time now to kill the pain permanently. He was dead. Him and the whole world.  


Colonel Samuels tried to look on the bright side...  


At least the Joint Chiefs wouldn't have a chance to fire him,  
would they?

******  
The End


End file.
